warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Impulsor
Chapter unleashes a deadly stream of fire from its Bellicatus Missile Array.]] The Impulsor is a lightly-armoured and fast-moving anti-grav assault transport favoured by Vanguard Space Marine forces. Benefiting from the same advanced gravitic-impulsion technology employed by the heavier Repulsor-class chassis, the Impulsor boasts vectored thrusters that give this light grav tank a healthy dose of speed. Its open-backed design allows it to transport a full squad of 10 Space Marines swiftly into battle, entirely bypassing such obstacles as trench lines, river deltas, toxic industrial runoff and the like. History Impulsor unleashes its deadly cargo of Vanguard Marines.]] For millennia Mankind had lost the secrets to constructing anti-gravity devices, which only a few relics from the Dark Age of Technology remaining. It was the discovery of an ancient STC by the famed Arkhan Land that led to a breakthrough in rediscovering and restoring this potent technology to the Imperium during the Great Crusade. The ancient Mechanicum and its Adeptus Mechanicus successor was able to once more produce anti-gravitic generators and impeller units that -- while nowhere near as elegant or refined as those heretical technologies used by certain xenos species like the Aeldari -- were robust, reliable and could be adapted for use on a variety of hulls, from light reconnaissance craft like the Land Speeder right up to the Astraeus super-heavy grav tank. After the opening of the Great Rift, with the direct sanction of both Roboute Guilliman as Lord Commander of the Imperium and the Fabricator-General of Mars, a select handful of chosen Tech-priests like Archmagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl continued research and development into new gravitic battle tanks with which to bolster the battle lines of the Adeptus Astartes. Role Impulsor armed with an Ironhail Heavy Stubber and an Ironhail Skytalon Array.]] Typically, these vehicles are saved for the delivery of the killing blow by Vanguard Marine forces, or else employed in a similar capacity to Rhino APCs by other Primaris Space Marine forces who wish to deploy massed armoured columns or perform rapid outflanking manoeuvres. As befits a vehicle that is often its squad's only support in hostile territory, the Impulsor can be rapidly refitted with a variety of weapons and defensive systems. For those troops expecting to face heavy incoming fire, the vehicle can mount an advanced shield dome atop its hull that sheathes it in a shimmering, protective Refractor Field. Forward reconnaissance missions are facilitated by the deployment of Envoy-class Vox and Auspex arrays, while those squads requiring additional fire support can call upon either the Bellicatus Missile Array or an Ironhail Skytalon Array ideal for swatting enemy aircraft from the skies. Unit Composition *'1 Impulsor' Wargear *'2 Storm Bolters' *'2 Fragstorm Grenade Launchers (as replacements for Storm Bolters)' *'1 Ironhail Heavy Stubber' *'Refractor Field shield dome' *'Envoy-class Vox orbital communication and Auspex sensor arrays (as replacement for shield dome)' *'1 Bellicatus Missile Array (in place of shield dome and orbital communications system)' *'1 Ironhail Skytalon Array (in place of shield dome and orbital communications system)' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Impulsor are not yet available in Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 87, 162 *Warhammer Community - Apocalypse Mega Battle and Warhammer 40,000 Preview (Image) *Warhammer Community - Act on Impulse: Get on Board the new Space Marine Transport (Image) es:Impulsor Category:I Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Tanks